Immortal Tears
by Angel of Mercy
Summary: A new evill threatens to consume the Earth, the Legendary Five must be gathered in order to defend it. Each of the Goddesses must discover their powers, with the help of five men who have yet to discover they are Gods... Co-written with GoldenGoddess! A
1. Prologue: Peace Shattered

By: Angel of Mercy and GoldenGodess

Immortal Tears

By: Angel of Mercy and GoldenGoddess

Prologue

Dedication: To all the nice reviewers, thanks so much for reviewing this fic!Also, to Goldy-chan for helping me with this, thanks so much!We hope you enjoy this; we sure did like writing it!

Disclaimer: we do not own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, although we wish we did.

%(*#()$@_

After thousands of years, Earth had finally achieved peace once in over a millennium.Dark clouds no longer hid the heavenly blue above and the pure rays of the sun were able to shine once more.No more cries of the innocence or of soldiers who fought with the hope of creating a better future.No more tears over loved ones lost and no more sorrow having to live in fear every single day. 

$()*@)#@ 

"Peace has finally been achieved." A feminine voice said with a sigh.Her small frame was stretched across her bed and a larger figure lay beside her.Light pooled in through the window and cast her silky hair to shine like a halo.A gentle smile lay across her lips and her eyes shinned with unspoken love as she looked at her companion.Her silk nightie hung loosely against her shoulder and the curves of her body appeared through the thin fabric.Her head rested lightly in her palm and her other one traced over her lovers bare chest.Her breathing was rugged, remembering the night before made her nervous, but breathless at the same time.

"You know this is dangerous beloved…especially with you being engaged with Prince Diamond and all.I am nothing but the general of your army, how can I possibly compare to him.You are the Goddess of Earth…future ruler of the Earth Kingdom, you deserve better…" he traveled off as his soul mate placed a slender finger to his mouth.He kissed it tenderly and the female giggled as she pulled away.He felt the mattress move as the angelic figure next to him slowly sat up and stretched her still muscles.A knock was heard at the door and the goddess gasped as she turned to look at the bed, but the general was gone.A smile appeared on her face and she floated over to the door as she opened it to see a weary old servant standing in front of her.

"You majesty…Prince Diamond has arrived, but there is another man waiting for you.He was found in the square this morning and he was ranting on about…the end of the world." The old woman said with a ting of fear.The goddess smiled at her, but it never reached her clear blue eyes as she closed the door.She leaned against it and tears filled her eyes as she fell to the floor.

"It can't be true…there is nothing else that can threaten this world…the evil is gone." She said as she buried her head in her knees.She tried to convince herself, but something stabbed at her heart as silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

%()*@#)(*@

The great hall was filled with life as people rushed through the gigantic room.The goddess sat upon her throne, her head lowered as if in thought.Her hair was locked in a tight bun and a crown was upon her forehead.Her ocean blue dress fit tightly to her body and matched the gems set upon her crown.Jewels glittered against the light as they lay against her neck and wrists.Her blue eyes held eternal knowledge and wisdom, but fear rested in her eyes.Her general stood across the room, but his face was also masked with worry for his love.

"Mistress, they have arrived!" once of the servants called out to her as the main door opened.Light pooled into the dimly lit room and a figure walked into the room as everyone burst into applause.Prince Diamond smiled and walked into the room as a few women sighed at his smile.He turned his head to his fiancé and a smirk played across his hansom face as he saw her.She smiled at him, but it never seemed to reach her eyes, even at the sight of him.He approached her as his white hair fell into his face boyishly, and his blue eyes pierced into hers.He walked over to her and kneeled down as he kissed her pale hand, but didn't stop there as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.The crowds cheered once more, but the general literally had fire burning through his every core.The goddess felt her body freeze, but could do nothing but respond.He slowly sat down next to her in another throne and stared out at all the people.The doors suddenly opened once more and the guards walked into the room as they dragged an old man with them.They threw him to the floor and the goddess stood up as her eyes burned down at the soldiers.

"How dare you!Treating a human being like a piece of trash!He is just like you, no matter what he has done, now help him up now!" she cried as the guards ran to the old man and stood him up.

"Thank you young one, your kindness is truly real." He said as his old eyes stared into hers.

"What is this talk about the end of the world?" she asked and the man looked down solemnly.Suddenly, the world seemed to erupt as the palace shook and unholy cries escaped from creatures unknown.

"What was that?!" the girl cried as she shot up from her throne.She looked down at the old man, but gasped as she saw him glowing faintly.

"That is only the beginning young one.The Legendary Five must be brought together once more in order to defeat this evil."

"The Legendary Five?"

"The five goddesses of the solar system and the rulers of different planets.You, Relena…Goddess of Earth, are not of these five, but you are a great ally.This new evil is not of this world, an unholy beast that seeks power.It yearns for blood of young virgins and innocent children.Other creature's pain creates pleasure for this beast and nothing else pleases it.There is also a group of five young men that are also a part of this prophecy, yet to become gods.They are the five protectors that were lost so many years ago in the eternal ice.The General of your army, Chiba Mamoru…was their leader, but they never followed his orders, thus causing them to be incased in ice for restless sleep.So, each goddess of the planets must be brought together to fight this, and must become one with one of the five young men.

Princess Reiko is the ruler of Mars, who had been taught to rule since a child, since her parents were already dead.Her true form is Kite, the Goddess of Passion and War, the bringer of pleasure and chaos to the people of each planet.

Princess Minako of Venus, who was the next heir to the throne after her parents, had gone missing long ago.Her true form is Lily, the Goddess of Love, and the bringer of happiness to the people of this universe.

Princess Ami is the leader of Mercury, ruling at a young age after her parents had retired.Her true form is Ariel, the Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge, bringer of intellect and understanding to people everywhere.

Princess Makoto of Jupiter, a forced ruler at a young age after parents were killed.Her true form is Sato, the Goddess of Strength and Protection, bringer of sincerity and courage to the strong and the weak.

And finally the leader, Princess Serenity of the Moon, the future ruler of her people.Her true form is Selena, the Goddess of Light and Purity, the bringer of light in the darkness of night and protector of the universe.

Heero Yuy…one of the five royal guards of the Earth Kingdom.True form is the God of Destruction, one of war and no emotion.

Quatre Winner…another royal guard of the kingdom.His true for is the God of Mercy, the bringer of peace and understanding to people in war.

Wufei Chang…a warrior of the guard, a one of justice.He is the God of Dragons, his true form as a defender of justice and protector of the weak.

Trowa Barton…a silent but deadly warrior of the guard.He is the God of Silence, bringer of knowledge and the understanding of silence when it is needed.

Duo Maxwell…the one who was truly clever and hid behind a mask.He is the God of Death, the one who shows people their fate and a powerful being.

Once all of these beings become one, the universe will truly have a chance to survive the attack which will come.The prophecy must become real and each of the Gods and Goddesses must find their other half to have the power to defeat the evil…" the old man stopped glowing and fell to his knees.His breathing was ragged and he held his head as if in pain for some reason.Relena motioned with her hands and the guards ran to the old mans side as they ran from the room.Relena slouched into her throne and her eyes lingered on her lover, Mamoru.She turned her attention to Diamond and spoke loudly so everyone could hear.

"Prepare for my departure to the Moon Kingdom.Contact Queen Serenity immediately!" she turned to face Mamoru completely and looked at him with determination."Go to the ice camber below here and set those warriors free from their eternal sleep." She said as she raced down the stairs, praying that she not be to late to save her world and others.

To be continued…


	2. Mission to the Moon

Immortal Tears 

Immortal Tears   
By: Angel of Mercy and GoldenGoddess   
Chapter 1   
  
Dedication: To Goldy-chan, thanks for doing this with me! To all the   
reviewers, thank you all so much!   
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. (But don't let that   
fool you, I wish we did) *hit with frying pan by GoldenGoddess* heheheeee!!!   
^*)(^*#&   
A small figure stared out into the wide universe as it passed by her slowly.   
Each little star seemed to twinkle at her presence, welcoming her to their   
domain. A small smile played at her lips, taking in the silence and darkness   
of space around her. Relena slowly looked from the window as a figure moved   
towards her and enveloped her in an embrace from behind. She frowned   
slightly and turned in the strangers embrace as she leaned into him.   
  
"Mamoru, what are you doing here? You should be freeing the guards from   
their eternal sleep." She said in a soft but demanding tone. She felt him   
pull her closer and she surrendered to his warmth as he enveloped her.   
  
"I have done as you asked, they have been set free." He said in a slightly   
angered tone. Relena heard this and slowly turned her head to see another   
figure leaning against the wall. The lean figure was leaning away from them,   
not seeming to want to watch them. His black hair was pulled back in a   
ponytail and his ivory skin glowed in the light of the stars. His coal black   
eyes stared out the window, staring out into the abyss with their icy depths.   
His jaw was tight and some loose strands of hair fell into his face   
stubbornly. His silk black Chinese style tank top fit tightly to his torso,   
showing each curve of muscle. A silver dragon was embroidered upon the back,   
glittering in the dim light of the capsule. Pure snow-white pants adorned   
his legs, baggily hanging from his legs and hips. A thin sword hung at his   
side, gleaming with pride itself.   
  
"Wufei, how nice to see you back with us." Relena said as she pushed away   
from Mamoru and bowed. Wufei averted his eyes to the goddess and his eyebrow   
raised in amusement. Her silky hair hung forward over her shoulders like a   
waterfall and glowed lightly. His eyes ran lower as he took in her skintight   
emerald dress that showed her curves and some modest areas. He almost   
grinned as she stood straight and a blush formed upon her cheeks. A loud   
cough came from the side and turned to see a very agitated Mamoru.   
  
"Good to see you too Relena." He said in a flat voice as he walked over to   
her and pulled her close. A squeal was heard as she was pulled close to him   
and his hands rested on her hips. Relena blushed furiously and brought her   
hands to his as he felt them moving down further. She felt him stop and felt   
him lean closer to her as he leaned over to her ear as his hot breath tickled   
her cheek.   
  
"Wufei." She whispered as her breath came in short gasps.   
  
"Onna." He said in a smug tone as he slowly lifted away from her. He   
suddenly felt to urge to laugh as he saw Mamoru's angered face, but held back   
as he released Relena. He slowly crossed his arms and looked ahead as a loud   
voice came from the speaker.   
  
"Looks like we are approaching the moon." Mamoru said simply as he turned   
towards the screen ahead. Relena frowned as she saw the shining look in   
Mamoru's eyes as he gazed upon the palace. The large marble structure   
gleamed in its own light and glowed with pride against the darkness of the   
sky.   
^*)#($*@   
Princess Serenity stared as the large vessel slowly descended to the ground.   
She bit her lip in nervousness as she fingered in silver hair. Her usual   
bright blue eyes held a look of panic, for she was about to see her ex-fiancé   
once more. Her mother stood to her side, glancing at the fidgeting princess   
with a smile as she watched her. Serenity's heart seemed to thump within her   
chest, about ready to burst at any moment. The door slowly opened and three   
figures stood in the shadows of the ship. They slowly walked into the light   
and she gasped as she saw Mamoru smiling at her as his eyes sparkled. She   
was about to run to him, but stopped herself as her eyes fell upon a dark   
looking Chinese man who stood near a young woman. Her feet seemed frozen in   
her place as she stared at him, but soon his cold eyes met hers. A shiver   
shot through her spine and she looked at the ground in defeat away from his   
piercing gaze. She heard him snort and her cheeks reddened in anger and   
embarrassment.   
  
"Sere-chan." A deep voice said from in front of her and she looked up in   
surprise. Mamoru was standing in front of her and was smiling as he held his   
arms open. She gazed into his ocean blue eyes and happiness spread through   
out her as she ran into his waiting arms. He twirled around and she laughed   
in joy she hugged him close to her. He slowly stopped and set her down upon   
her feet as they looked at one another, but soon saw a hand break them apart.   
He slowly turned to see Relena looking at the two of them stubbornly and   
Serenity giggled in understanding.   
  
Wufei snorted as he saw Relena separate the two, a dangerous glint in her eye   
as she looked between the two. His eyes settled upon the glowing princess of   
the moon and shook his head. Everything about her seemed so light and pure,   
glowing with light of innocence. Her hair glittered in the light of the   
moon, setting the pure silver strands of hair to glow like a halo. It was   
set upon her head in two delicate little balls, wrapped with small barrettes   
that were decorated with pearls and diamonds. A snow-white kimono adorned   
her body, decorated with golden lilies and glittering stars from the heavens.   
Her clear eyes were like the skies of Earth, so open and full of unspoken   
emotion. His sneered at the thought of anyone being so pure and averted his   
eyes from the girl. He looked over towards the palace, only to meet an   
enraged Queen Selenity. She stomped over to him angrily, forgetting how to   
be a lady and raised a delicate hand and poked him in the chest.   
  
"I thought I told you to never set foot upon the moon again you demon." She   
sneered as her usually gentle eyes flashed with fire.   
  
"I'm afraid you have the wrong person, you must have met my better half." He   
stated as he slapped her hand away and pushed her away lightly. It didn't   
end up that light as Serenity stumbled to the ground and just glared at the   
young man. Guards were already running towards him, but they were stopped by   
an invisible force only inches from the angered warrior. A scream of rage   
was heard and Wufei turned his head sharply to see Serenity stomping towards   
him with pure fury written all over her form. He simply grinned and looked   
at her lazily she made her way toward him.   
  
"You will pay for that!"   
  
"I'd like to see you try onna, you should have learned your lesson by now."   
He stated as his force field became visual. She merely raised her nose into   
the air and walked straight through the shield, which had blocked the others.   
Wufei's stance became rigid and he stared into pure silver eyes that were   
locked with his. She raised her hand as black energy gathered within it, but   
a scream erupted as Queen Selenity crashed through the force field and struck   
Serenity in the chest. The young girl's eyes widened and suddenly lost their   
silver glow and once more became a heavenly blue.   
  
"What did I tell you about that?! You are coming with me young lady!"   
Selenity screamed as she pulled the young girl into the palace. Mamoru   
followed close behind with a grim look upon his face and Relena clung onto   
his arm in confusion.   
  
"A Goddess…just great, a weak onna like her is Selena? We are all doomed…"   
he snarled as he stared after the whining princess.   
^()&*%(&@   
Serenity slowly looked out at the setting sun before her as she sighed. Her   
mother had just finished arguing with her and Relena had requested to speak   
in privacy. Her eyes lowered to the training court and her eyes fell upon   
Wufei in all his glory. She smiled at the sight and watched his every fluid   
motion as he practiced with his sword. Her mind suddenly flashed and a   
blurry image came to her in a flash of white.   
  
(Two figures slowly walked down a dimly lit hallway, each of their footsteps   
echoing off the walls around them. Haunting music flowed from gigantic door   
in front of them and both figures groaned inwardly as gazed at each other   
with a sigh. The doors swung open and both looked to see the God of Mercy   
and the God of Silence playing together along with Ariel and Neptune. The   
two figures quickly left the room and continued to walk towards their   
destination in silence. They approached another set of doors, but the guards   
held their weapons in front of the couple.   
  
"The Queen has demanded that you two stay inside the palace."   
  
"Screw the Queen, I am going outside whether you like it or not. So I   
suggest you get out of my way or I will have to hurt you." The female figure   
said with a slight grin upon her face as she raises her hand, but the guards   
scrambled to open the doors. Soon, light poured in through the room and the   
male inhaled deeply and walked into the light of the morning. The female   
glared at his back, but soon followed as they made their way to the training   
grounds. The woman turned to speak, but soon found a sword slamming into her   
shoulder. She gritted her teeth and kneed her partner as they both crashed   
to the soft ground below.   
  
"Bastard!" she spat at him as his face met hers.   
  
"Oh, did I hurt the almighty Selena with a simple mortal blade? What a   
pity." The man growled back at her as she simply smirked at him.   
  
"Did I upset my little Wuffie? Here, let me make it better." The woman said   
as she caressed his cheek harshly and dug her nails into his cheeks. Black   
blood slowly made its way down his cheek, but the wound began to heal   
instantly. He just smirked and pulled her head forward into a passionate   
kiss.)   
  
Serenity stumbled to the floor as her eyes suddenly snapped open in shock.   
'What the hell was that?' she thought to herself as she slowly stood from the   
floor. She looked at the window once more, but only came face to face with   
an angered Wufei. She laughed nervously and backed away from the window as   
she ran out the door. Her footsteps echoed off the walls, but soon she came   
to a stop outside the door of the throne room.   
^()&$@   
"Queen Serenity, have you ever heard of the Planetary Five?" Relena asked   
nervously and saw the Queen stiffen.   
  
"Yes I have, I have heard of the prophecy, and if you are here to claim my   
daughter, my answer is no."   
  
"Please my Queen, our whole Universe is depending on this, we need your   
daughter and the other Goddesses to help us in this upcoming war."   
  
"I will no longer listen to another word of this! You stay away from my   
daughters! All five of the Inners princesses are like my daughters and I   
will not let you touch them! The other four have seen the likes of war, but   
my daughter is so innocent and weak. You must understand, I know what I am   
sacrificing, but I will not let my daughter return to earth with you. You   
may stay here tonight, but you will both leave in the morning and take that   
insolent Wufei with you! I will not have my daughter gaining the memories of   
Selena and her lover." Selenity said in a sad tone as she raised her hand to   
send them away. Relena flashed the Queen an angered look before storming out   
of the room with Mamoru at her heels. Serenity stared after them from behind   
a pillar and then stormed in another direction as tears threatened to fall.   
  
'She thinks I'm weak? Well, I will just talk to her later, or I will go on   
my own.' She thought stubbornly as she walked out the door of the palace.   
She slowly walked down the palace steps and out into the court, only to find   
Wufei standing there looking at the sunrise. The light of the earth played   
with his deadly features and she felt her insides turning to mush, but   
quickly dismissed it as she turned around.   
%)*$_*@ (This scene was written by GoldenGoddess, but I wrote the last   
paragraph, heheheee!!!)   
Wufei watched Serenity out of the corner of his eye. This was one of the   
great Goddesses that was supposed to save earth? This girl hadn't even set a   
foot off the moon before, much less experienced the bloodshed of a battle.   
  
'This is pathetic'   
  
"Weak onna." He mumbled.   
  
Serenity spun around quickly. Her hair formed a silver halo with the   
movement. She glared at Wufei.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
Wufei met her gaze, unflinching. "You're not a Goddess." He stated calmly,   
his dark eyes swimming with some unknown emotion. "You are nothing more than   
a weak onna, the mere idea that you could even attempt to save the world is   
almost laughable."   
  
Serenity's eyes flared with rage and anger that made her cheeks flush.   
"Weak?" Her voice trembled slight with barely contained fury. "We'll see   
who's the weak one Wufei." She snarled as she placed her small hands in front   
of her chest. A bright glow erupted around her and her eyes began to look   
like pure clear diamonds. Her hair broke free from her buns and her mouth   
opened as if to speak. A much deeper voice took over and she seemed to stare   
at Wufei in longing.   
  
"I call upon the heavens, the ancients of old. Give me the strength that I   
desire and let me be whole once more. I give you my soul, here and now for   
the power of good. I, Princess Serenity, princess of the moon kingdom…" she   
trailed off as a hand grabbed her wrist just as a silver crystal began to   
erupt from her chest. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she was met with the   
enraged gaze of Wufei.   
  
"What do you think you are doing onna?" demanded Wufei in a low furious voice.   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, afraid to face me when I'm   
transformed?"   
  
He pushed her away from him, disgusted. "Don't be foolish onna, you know you   
have no control over yourself when you are transformed."   
  
" I can control it…" she whispered, unconsciously rubbing her wrist.   
  
He snorted. "If you believe that you're even more foolish than I thought."   
Smack   
Wufei flinched slightly from the blow. His dark eyes flamed with surprise,   
while Usagi's burned with rage. "Who's more foolish Wufei?" she hissed,   
lowering her hand. "The one who believes in something that isn't true, or   
the one that believes in nothing at all?"   
  
His blood ran cold, as he realized the truth of her words. Without another   
word, Usagi turned her back to him, and slowly strode back to the entrance of   
the kingdom. She heard him shuffling and soon heard his voice, as he seemed   
to be enjoying what he was saying.   
  
"You may have a point princess, but are you quite sure that I am the foolish   
one? You are too stubborn to realize that what you do affects people, not   
help them. You are nothing but weak, believing in the things that can't be   
settled the easy way. Take my advice; try to do something for once in your   
life, instead of waiting for things to just happen. No one will be here to   
protect you once you are Queen, you will have your little guards, but they   
can do nothing. You are worthless, and trying something like that little   
pathetic attempt to over power me just proved me right." He all but spat at   
her as he began to walk away.   
%(&*@)(#$@   
Relena let out a sigh of anger as she watched out the window as the moon   
became smaller. Mamoru stood at her side and Wufei stood behind her silently.   
  
"You tried your best, there is nothing more we can do." Mamoru said as he set   
a calming hand on her shoulder. She did nothing as she shrugged it off and   
continued to watch as they descended towards Mercury.   
  
"If I tried so hard, what do you think will happen with the Princess of   
Mercury?" she asked in a lowered voice. Suddenly, a muffled sound came   
though a compartment and the door swung open to reveal an excited Serenity.   
  
"We're going to see Ami-chan?!" she screamed as she jumped up and a long   
cloth fell to the floor, which ended up being Mamoru's cape. Wufei swore   
loudly as Serenity jumped up and down in excitement as they slowly approached   
a blue planet.   
(&$)(@#   
TBC…   
  
Next Episode: Mercury Rising   
  
  
  



End file.
